Over my head
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de jedimastercait. 1981. Sirius a peur de perdre son meilleur ami, il s'enfonce dans le désespoir. Mais James doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger sa famille.


**Auteure** : jedimastercait (adresse originale de la fic accessible sur mon LJ, par le lien « Homepage » sur mon profil)**  
Disclaimer de l'auteur **: I don't own anything ! / **Disclaimer de la traductrice **: Et moi encore moins.**  
Correction** : Brocy

**OVER MY HEAD  
**_**One shot**_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_ (Tout ça se résume simplement à de l'apathie)  
_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_ (Je préfère m'enfuir que de rester et de voir)  
_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_ (La fumée, et qui sera toujours debout quand elle s'évaporera)  
_Over My Head_, The Fray

Le bruit des coups rapides et incessants contre la porte résonna dans le petit couloir faiblement éclairé. Debout, derrière la porte de l'appartement de Sirius, James Potter passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille.

- Patmol, s'aventura-t-il. Allez, mec, laisse-moi entrer.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse du sorcier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et avec lequel il n'avait eu aucun contact depuis cinq jours. Ce qui, en de tels temps, était un constat inquiétant.

Ou plutôt, ça l'aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas tous deux assisté à une réunion privée avec Dumbledore quelques jours auparavant, durant laquelle ce dernier leur avait parlé de la prophétie et établit les quelques options qu'ils leur restaient. Sirius avait réagi de façon quasi violente en entendant parler du nouveau projet de Voldemort, et il était sorti en trombe du bureau du Directeur. Lily avait expliqué que c'était ainsi que Sirius faisait face à la souffrance, mais James, qui connaissait Sirius mieux que quiconque (même si jamais, jamais, il ne l'aurait admis à sa femme) ne se satisfaisait pas de le laisser s'enfoncer dans sa douleur et dans son angoisse.

Il lui devait plus que ça.

- Sirius, appela James à travers la porte, la voix légèrement plaintive.

Ce qui lui rappela ces jours dans le dortoir où Sirius s'enfermait sans explication dans la salle de bain pendant des heures juste au moment où James voulait prendre sa douche.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu sais.

Il y eut un battement.

Puis :

- Oh si, je peux.

James sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse-moi entrer maintenant, Patmol. S'il te plaît.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement. James, heureux de ce progrès avant même d'avoir vu son meilleur ami, entra dans le petit appartement d'un pas vif.

Qui se dissipa dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la pièce.

- Putain, Sirius…

Des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu vides et d'autres de bière moldue à moitié bues jonchaient le plancher. Les lourds rideaux étaient tirés sur la grande baie vitrée, à l'exception d'un petit espace au milieu qui laissait entrer un rayon de soleil dans la pièce. Des vêtements, de la vaisselle sale et de curieux bouts de papier encombraient chaque meuble. Mais ce qui choqua le plus James fut la vision de celui qui était depuis neuf formidables années et demie son meilleur ami, enfoncé dans un fauteuil cabossé et trop grand pour lui, puant la désolation et le désespoir, une cigarette allumée pendant au bout de ses doigts.

- Et Lily qui disait qu'on devait te laisser tranquille… murmura James. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

Sirius cilla en sa direction, de ses yeux aux paupières lourdes. Ces yeux qui avaient si souvent fait se pâmer les femmes et rendu jaloux les hommes – ces yeux gris clairs qui s'éclairaient d'enthousiasme lorsqu'ils préparaient une farce et s'assombrissaient chaque fois qu'ils lisaient la _Gazette du Sorcier_ – étaient absolument vides. Ternes et sans vie, voilés comme du verre sale.

- Ça va, mec ? demanda James pour la forme, en ramassant une bouteille égarée pour la jeter dans la poubelle.

- Génial, p'tain, marmonna Sirius tandis que James s'écroulait dans le canapé en face de lui, laissant supposer par son attitude qu'il s'ennuyait simplement, et non qu'il était extrêmement inquiet.

- Ça se voit.

- Je nettoierai plus tard.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James, mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il fit un signe de tête vers la cigarette que son meilleur ami tenait mollement entre ses doigts.

- Lily te tuerait si elle voyait que tu recommences, tu sais.

C'est ainsi que James affrontait la pression émotionnelle. Il la dissimulait derrière le bavardage et l'évitement. Il avait aimé Lily quasiment au premier regard. Pourtant, il n'avait été capable de le dire clairement qu'après leur sortie de Poudlard. Sirius s'en tirait de la même façon, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient si bien : ils pouvaient avoir une vraie conversation sans rien se dire de fondamental. Remus n'avait jamais été en mesure de comprendre ça, il était trop « verbeux » émotionnellement – c'est ainsi que Sirius l'avait un jour formulé. Mais James, lui, comprenait.

Parce que Sirius réagissait exactement comme James aurait aimé pouvoir le faire : il se réfugiait dans l'alcool derrière ces fenêtres closes, feignant de ne pas voir le monde extérieur, espérant qu'en l'ignorant un moment, peut-être que ça finirait par disparaitre : Voldemort, la guerre, la prophétie, tout. Que ça partirait en fumée et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais James n'était plus le fringant Maraudeur qu'il avait été à Poudlard. Non, c'était un homme désormais, avec un travail et une famille et une jolie clôture blanche. Il avait des responsabilités maintenant, il devait protéger sa famille, se battre pour elle. Il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir se cacher.

Pourtant, ironiquement, c'était exactement ce que lui, Lily et le petit Harry était sur le point de faire : se cacher. Mais ils n'auraient pas le loisir de feindre que le monde n'existait pas : c'était la faute du monde s'ils devaient se cacher, la faute de Voldemort et de cette satanée prophétie qui liait Harry, son adorable garçon d'un an, à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aimait pas ça, être forcé à l'inaction alors que tout le monde autour de lui continuait de se battre pour leur vie, pour sa vie et celle de ses amis. James était un homme d'action, mais il se devait de faire ça, il le savait.

_Pour Harry_.

Et ça, c'était plus important que tout.

Pour Sirius, toutefois, James et sa famille étaient la sienne aussi. James était son meilleur ami et Harry son filleul, et James savait que Sirius avait une peur bleue de le perdre. James l'avait empêché de sombrer, à Poudlard, lorsque les ricanements des Serpentard de sa famille et la beuglante annuelle de sa mère rendaient cela trop difficile, d'être Sirius Black. Il avait accueilli le jeune Maraudeur quand celui-ci avait fui les saloperies « Sang-Pur » qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler toutes ces années. Ils avaient passé des années à planifier leurs mauvais coups et à apprendre à devenir Animagi. Quand James avait découvert le secret de Remus, c'est à Sirius qu'il l'avait dit en premier.

Ils étaient frères à tous les points de vue, sauf celui du sang.

- Écoute, Patmol, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait, mais sentant le besoin de dire quelque chose de fort. Ce que Dumbledore…

- Je ne veux pas en parler, l'interrompit son meilleur ami.

James haussa les épaules, jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Bien. Il ne voulait pas en parler non plus. Il continua à nettoyer la pièce en silence, sans magie, laissant cette besogne abrutissante remplir le vide entre eux deux. Mais le désir de prononcer des mots forcément contrariants demeurait et James, qui avait toujours eu tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est notre seule option, tu sais.

Il regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Sirius savait cela, évidemment. Il avait assisté à la même réunion, assis en face de James de l'autre côté de la table, avec ses yeux glacials et furieux.

Un grognement.

- Ouais.

- Tout ira bien pour nous.

À un autre moment de sa vie, il aurait ajouté une promesse à cette déclaration, mais les temps qu'ils vivaient étaient incertains.

Sirius poussa un juron.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, bordel ? Ils vous veulent morts ! Vous êtes dans le top 10 des personnes que Voldemort veut voir mortes.

James, légèrement surpris, murmura :

- On est tous sur cette liste.

Mais Sirius secoua vivement la tête, se levant.

- Non, pas du tout.

Il poussa un autre juron, plus fort cette fois, et, frustré, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Voldemort croit totalement à cette putain de prophétie, et il va s'assurer qu'elle ne se réalise jamais.

- Je sais bien.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils : là, Sirius insultait son intelligence.

- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes, mec, continua Sirius qui fulminait désormais. Il n'arrêtera jamais. Peu importe le putain de temps que ça lui mettra, il ne cessera pas de vous chercher. Tu comptes rester caché combien de temps ? Des mois ? Des années ? Combien de temps vas-tu garder Harry enfermé ?

James remua, mal à l'aise.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand il devra aller à Poudlard ?

- La guerre sera finie d'ici là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça fait déjà des années que ça dure. Comment sais-tu que ça ne va pas en durer encore dix ?

Soudain, James réalisa combien il avait peu réfléchi à tout cela. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Se cacher était leur seule alternative - la seule chance de Harry.

C'est ce qu'il dit à Sirius.

Mais ce n'était pas la réponse que ce dernier attendait. Il bouscula James, le faisant trébucher en arrière et s'écrouler sur le sofa.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? cria-t-il avec colère. TU VAS MOURIR !

James resta silencieux, laissant les mots de Sirius le submerger totalement. Il le savait. Au fond, il avait su dès que Dumbledore avait parlé qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse sortir de chez lui librement à nouveau. Mais c'était seulement maintenant, en entendant ces mots par la bouche de son meilleur ami, qu'il comprenait vraiment leur signification.

James Potter allait mourir.

Il espérait seulement que sa mort permettrait d'épargner les vies de Lily et de Harry. Sinon, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Alors, calmement, posant un regard triste sur son ami, il demanda :

- Tu veux bien être notre Gardien du Secret ?

Et Sirius, qui s'était à nouveau affalé dans son fauteuil, soupira.

- Ouais.


End file.
